A New Arrival
by elfgirlManveri
Summary: Frodo visits the newest member of the Gamgee family. AU in parts but my first ever fanfic so please excuse me!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story (although I wish I did). They belong to JRR Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them. This story is not strictly canon so any mismatches with the book are just AU.  
  
Frodo Baggins knocked softly on the aged wooden door. For some reason he felt both excited and nervous as he waited for an answer. "Come in," a voice called back quietly. Frodo slowly pushed the door open, aware of its every squeak, and entered the room. "Mr Frodo!" smiled Sam, getting up from his seat by the fire. Frodo couldn't help chuckling at his friend's delighted face. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get home sooner. Lobelia really has the worst timing in the world but I did say I'd be back today," he reminded Sam. "Well yes you did Mr Frodo but I'm just so anxious that you should get to see her." He led Frodo across the room to the cot that stood, bathed in warm sunlight, by the window. "Rosie's just gone out for a bit. The lass needed a bit of fresh air and you can't deny she deserves it so she went to see her Dad and brothers and tell 'em all about- well bless me Mr Frodo. Here I am rambling on when of course you wanted to see her." Sam drew back the blanket that lay over the tiny shape in the cot. Frodo leant over to be met by a pair of half-shut, baby blue eyes that gazed short-sightedly up at him. The tiny hands were curled into fists so small that they would both fit easily into Frodo's palm. Everything about her, from the soft round face to fingernails so minute Frodo found it hard to believe anything could be so small, was perfect. Tentatively Frodo reached out a finger and stroked the baby's soft feathery wisps of hair, already golden in colour. "Oh Sam," he breathed, "She's beautiful. Did you decide to call her Elanor in the end?" Sam's chest swelled and he fairly shone with pride. "Yes we did. I suggested it to Rosie and she loved it. This little one deserves such a pretty name, don't you think Mr Frodo? I'm sure she'll grow up to be as pretty as her mother. She looks like her already."  
"But she has your eyes, Sam." Frodo said, "Though they aren't brown yet." He hesitated a little before going on. "Sam, could I- I mean- I couldn't hold her could I?" He half whispered the words, sure that such a privilege could not be permitted him. But Sam only nodded and reaching into the cot, brought out his daughter and gave her carefully to the Frodo. "Mind her head." He added, thought there was no worry in his voice, only absolute trust in his master. Frodo sat down with Elanor in his arms, marvelling at her fragile little body, so small, and that Sam would trust him with such a precious thing. Elanor squirmed a little in his arms, making soft murmury noises. Frodo could remember, though only faintly, of another birth and of himself peering into a cot, much higher, at the little boy inside.  
  
* * *  
i"He looks very small," said Frodo as he stood on tiptoes.  
"All babies are small, dear." said a soft voice behind him, "but he'll grow." The boy nodded satisfied.  
"What are you going to call him?" he asked, glancing up at the face of the Gaffer, gruff even then.  
"His name is Sam wise, young master." came the reply. Belle wanted something different from his brothers and it suits him, she said."  
"Saaam-wiiise." Said Frodo experimentally. "I like the first part but wise sounds funny, he's only small and he can't know much yet can he?"  
"Well then," came the gentle voice of Sam's mother again, "You'll have to teach him wont you. Like his big brother. Then maybe one day he will be wise."i  
* * *  
  
He is wise, though it was none of my teaching.  
  
* * *  
i"Now run along and play. Baby Samwise needs his sleep. Go and play with Daisy." And faintly, as he trotted out of the room, "Isn't it lovely, Ham? Watching them all grow up, maybe have their own children some day."  
"Comes full circle doesn't it."i  
* * *  
  
And it has, thought Frodo, it has and I got to see both the beginning and the end. Though it hasn't ended at all, not really. It just keeps going. Suddenly Elanor began to whimper. Frodo looked down. She had been holding onto his finger but it has slipped out of her grasp. Evidently she had tried to grab for another but there was no longer any finger there, only a scarred stump. Finding nothing to hold she had begun to cry. Sensing Frodo's awkwardness, Sam got up and took Elanor, rocking her gently and humming nursery rhymes that Frodo half remembered. He sat there rubbing his hand and filled with a strange sense of loss.  
"Sam," he said quietly, "Do you think she knows?"  
"I'm sure as certain she does." Sam replied gently. "She's not just half wise like her father, are you?" he added to the now peaceful baby. "She's just sorry for you Mr Frodo, like I am, that you were hurt so and that you have to go so far away to be better again. She's gonna miss you, same as me."  
"I know Sam. I don't really want to leave either but it'll be alright." Frodo said hopefully. "And you aren't half wise either, Sam. You are the wisest person I know."  
"Me?" exclaimed Sam. "But what about other folks like Gandalf."  
"Second to Gandalf then." relented Frodo with a chuckle. Somehow the laugh made him feel better.  
"And what about the elves, Mr Frodo. And the Lady in Lorien Wood?"  
"Oh Sam, stop it." said Frodo fondly. "I'm not going to draw up a list of all the wise in the world and even if I did I wouldn't put you on it because you're different, Sam. You have a kind of wisdom that doesn't come from books or years of experience. You have heart-wisdom, Sam and it's the best kind for you. No one could have more."  
Sam blushed a little but his eyes glowed with pride. "Thank you Mr Frodo," he smiled. "Although I don't want to just take it and not say anything back but there's not really anything I can think of. I'm sure I don't deserve it all."  
"Yes you do," said Frodo gently. "A little rewarding yourself now and again wont go to your head, Sam. You're too humble for that. You may only be a gardener, but you are the best friend there ever was."  
  
Down the hallway the front door of Bag End opened and feet came towards them. Rose Gamgee stepped through the door. "Is Elanor asleep yet?" she asked Sam. "Oh, hullo Frodo."  
"Not yet," answered Sam as Frodo nodded a greeting. "I think she's just hungry still." Rosie sighed good-naturedly as she put her basket on the table and bent to kiss Sam's cheek on her way to the cot. "This is her fourth dinner so far today." she explained to Frodo as she picked up Elanor. "She has a good appetite but it's taking a little getting used to." Rose retreated into a corner to feed her daughter. "Did you ask him yet Sam?" she called. Sam clapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Bless me no! I clean forgot. What with you wanting to see her and talking and all it slipped my mind completely." Hurriedly Sam regained his composure. "Well it- it wouldn't be right if I asked you now, not while Rosie's busy so I'll- I'll put some water on to boil for tea while we wait. Would you like some Mr Frodo? I know Rose will."  
"Yes please Sam." Rosie said. "But it can wait. She only wanted a little feed. I'll just put her back and then we'll ask Frodo together." Gently she placed baby Elanor back in her cot and came to stand beside her husband. Looking at them, Frodo could see why they went so well together. Rosie was bubbly and cheerful and Sam was quiet and softly spoken. He would always be there to steady her and stand beside her and she brought out the parts of Sam that Frodo had never been able to find, simply because of who he was. But he found he didn't mind at all, seeing his friend's heart so complete.  
Sam took Rosie's hand and cleared is throat. "Well Mr Frodo. Rosie and I- well we'd like to ask you something and it would be a great honour for us if you said yes. We know you wont be staying in the Shire for much longer so we- we weren't sure if."  
"We were thinking of asking you to be Elanor's godfather." Rosie filled in. Sam nodded. "But what with you leaving and all we were wondering, Rosie and me, if instead, Mr Frodo, you would agree to be a sort of honorary uncle to Elanor instead." Frodo was stunned by the offer.  
"We thought about it." Rosie said. "And we decided that was what we really wanted, for you to be part of the family. At least until you go." Frodo still didn't answer. He was remembering a child long ago that he had promised to be a brother to. And now that child had grown up and was asking him again to be part of his life, his family. Somehow he knew that Sam wasn't just trying to look after him again. This was something his friend wanted for himself, and Rosie too. And, he thought, glancing at the cot, perhaps it was what he really wanted too. Frodo looked up at their expectant faces. And he beamed. "I would love to." 


End file.
